geineyrandomrpgwriterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: The halliwell Manor
A woman with two children, one of them eight, the other 7, both boys, enter into the living room. She is carying some groceries in and the boys are only carying a light bag. The boys sit down on the couch and the woman goes into the kitchen and puts down the groceries on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Wyat! Can you call your aunt Phoebe? Chris, can you call your father and your aunt Paige please?" The woman shouts from the kitchen. "Okay!" both boys say simaultaniously. Wyat goes onto the phone and dials a number while Chris goes into the conservatory and shouts. "Dad! Aunt Paige!" He shouts and five seconds later both of them appear in bright orbing lights. "Hey, there son!" A man picks him up and hugs him Chris, laughs as he's being picked up. "Don't I get one too?" Asks a woman. The father puts him down gently and Chris runs over to his aunt and hugs her. "How are you Chris?" She asks happily to see him. "I'm good." He says then he steps back. "Mom called both of you. I don't know why." He goes. "Ok, then. Now let me guess, Wyatt is calling your aunt phoebe, right?" Paige asks. "Uh huh." He responds. "Ok, it's my turn to orb her here." The father states. He then is surrounded by bright orbs of light and disappears. "Hey, where's your mom?" Asks the woman, "In the Kitchen." He responds and points to the direction where the kitchen is. "Thanks." She pats his head and he laughs. He runs to where his brother is who aready hung up the phone and was looking through the tv. His brother sits next to him and the woman cals out to the her sister. "Piper! What happened now?" She asks as she enters the kitchen. "All the things I saw last night in my dreams are happening now. Just watch in a few seconds Phoebe and Leo are going to orb in and Phobe with her purse is gonna knock down that useless plant over there." She points to the counter where a small plant of lilies are growing. Then two people surrounded in bright orbing lights appear and the woman takes a couple steps and swings her purse and breaks the pottd lilies. She squeals and looks at the broken plant. She covers her mouth. "Oh. I'm so sorry Piper." She says apologeticaly. "See? Told you so." She says as she grabs some groceries out of her bag. "I don't get it. You have been getting premonitions, Phoebe has been Telekinetic, and I have been getting freezes. did someone do a power switching spell?" Asks Paige. "No. I interegated Wyatt and Chris and found out they have not been messing with the book of shadows lately. So far Wyatt is able to shield, and Orb while Chris is able to blow up stuff and Astral Project. I don't know what's going on here." She says as she puts a loaf of french bread on a cup board. And Melinda is able to have premonitions on what were having for dinner and is Hydrokinetic, able to control water using her mind. "So what did you see now." Asks the woman who broke the plant, Phoebe. "Well so far everythin I saw throughout the day has come true except for where some low level demons attack us but we should be able to take care of them easily. They only throw Fireballs so they're of no threat to us now. And get this..." Piper gets all excited and squeals a little. "I saw Grams, Mom and... Prue here! Apparently they project themselves in the attic ten minutes after the demons attack. I don't know what's going on but there is a huge threat somewhere and they secretly want to take care of it. Anyways, we are going to have to temporatily turn them human for now. Just please, pretend I never told you this and let's eat a big dinner together shall we?" She said excitedly. Leo came closer and was as excited as Piper. Phoebe and Paige jumped for joy. Suddenly Phoebe realises something. "Wait, what? Did you just say some demons are going to attack? When and where?" Phoebe asks. Her sister looks at the clock but then Phoebe gasps and gets a premonition. Inside the premontion, both boys come running in, with Wyatt shielding them. A fireball hits them and deflects back to the demon. one demon is vanquished. the other two come in to the living room where they see Piper. They throw Fireballs and Piper throws her hands up and freezes the Fireballs. Wyatt Continues to shield him and his brother and summons Excalibur with Telekinetic abilities. He throws the sword to a demon and vanquishes him. Chris throws his hands up and blows up the demon. They hear a scream and Leo is vanquished. Two demons enter through the other dining room and start throwing Fireballs at the charmed ones. Phobe grabs a near by knife and throws it at a demon who gets vanquished before throwing another fireball. The second demon throws a Fireball at Piper but Paige stops it. She holds her hand up; Meanwhile, Leo orbs behind the demon. "Fireball!" She shouts and the fireball travels back to the demon and he is vanquished. Leo walks in and runs to where Wyatt and Chris are. The premonition ends. "Phoebe?" Asks Paige looking surprised. "What did you see?" Asks Leo who enters through the dining room into the kitchen. Then the children come running in while Wyatt is shielding them. "Leo! Careful, a demon is going to hit you with a fireball, behind you!" Phobe shouts the order while grabs the nearby knife. Leo orbs out of the room to where his children are. Wyatt summons the sword and leostands next to his children and watches the battle. Wyatt kills the demon with the sword while Chris blows the demon up. "Good job, sons!" He says happily. The shield disappears and Leo hugs his children. They hear a loud agonizing scream and Leo and the children run into the kitchen. "Is everyone alright?" Leo asks. "Yep. We haven't done that in a long time." Paige states. "Yeah, calm down it's only been a week since demon activity has been active." Says Piper as she starts making a sauce. She then looks at the clock. "Oh. Grams and the others will appear in ten minutes and I still haven't got dinner started. Leo, would you mind orbing Melinda here?" Asks Piper to Leo while she continues to make dinner. "Sure." He says but before he could orb out Phoebe interrupts. "Wait, Leo. I'll call Coop and he'll bring everyone. If that's okay with you." "Sure." He says. Phoebe enters the living room. "Coop! Please bring everyone here!" She shouts at the air and ten seconds later, a man holding two girls enter. Phoebe hugs her daughter then her nephew. "How are you Melinda, Ladybug? How was your day together?" She asked at her children. Then her husband groaned. "Horrible. They accidently turned the dog into a pig." He states, the girls giggle. "Oh." Phoebe laughs. "I'm glad I didn't have to see that. She states as she kisses her husband. "So, why did you call us?" Asked her husband. "So you could meet someone special of mine. Other than our Grams and your Grandmother. My sister is going to appear, Prue. I'll explain it to you guys on the way to the kitchen." Says Phoebe excited. She pulls her family to the kitchen where Paige orbs in with a man and a boy. "Hey, Henry!" Says Leo and everyone greets each other. During the family reuninon reunion, Piper realises there is only a few minuts before the women appear. "Okay! everyone up to the attic! Let's go, people!" Shouts Piper. Everyone walks to the attic while the children full of excitement, hold hands and orb to the attc. Evenually everyone settles in the attic while Piper, Phoebe and Paige look for something in a giant book, The book of Shadows. Then the atmosphere of the room changes and in the middle of the room, giant orbing lights appear Silhouettes of three wmen appea then the silhouettes gain color then the lights disappear. The three women who appear look around and see a room full of familiar people and a full room. "Welcome back!" Greets Piper and everyone applauds. The three women look astonished and surprised. "How did you know--" The oldest looking woman then looks at Phoebe. Phobe shakes her head and points to Piper. "I've been having Premonitions lately while the others have been experiencing the other sisters powers." Piper states. The oldest looking woman chuckles then starts explaining something. "Eventualy all of you will have the power of three's full powers. All of you will eventually master Telekinesis, Freezing time, and Pemonitions. Probably orbing but i doubt it." "Thanks, Grams." Says Paige. "Well, how are the charmed ones doing without me?" Asks the youngest looking woman. Piper, Phoebe and even Paige start to tear up. "It's been better." Says Phoebe. "Then please say the spell so that were human. Temporarily." Says the middle aged looking woman. "Sure, mom." Says Piper. Piper, Phoebe and Paige each place a white candle arround the three ghostly women then the walk to the book of shadows and start to chant the spell. "Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Colorful lights swirl arround the three ghostly women. The lights subside and they step out of the circle. Grams lifts her hand and a nearby torch comes flying toward her. She catches it and knods. Piper, Phobe and Paige each hug their familiars and they hug Prue the longest. Each sister still with tears in their eyes. Then the entire family went around entroducing themselves to the women. Everyone sits down in the living room and talks for about an hour. Piper looks at the clock and squeals. "Oh no! I forgot to make dinner!" She covers her face with her hands. "How about you order a Pizza?" Asks the middle agd woman, Patty. "But what about Grams' Cholesterol?" Asks Prue, the youngest looking woman. The oldest, Grams, lifts her hand and makes a slashing motion with her hand. "Honey, I'm dead. Besides I haven't had pizza in a long time anyways so jus buy the pizza." Says Grams. The children make small victory noises for pizza. "I'll go order the Pizza. Pepperoni and Cheese right? Asks Leo. Everyone agrees. He walks to the kitchen and starts dialing the Pizza place. Meanwhile, at the living room, Patty, Grams and Prue are talking to the children and showing them their powers. The women applaud as each child shows off their powers on a neaby wall. Everyone applauds and in the end the wall didn't take much damage. Leo comes back from the kitchen. Okay, I ordered 4 pepperoni pizzas and 3 cheese pizzas. Our totals is $80 exactly. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige go through theit purses and pull out their money. Coop pulls out a twenty and Leo already has a twenty in his hand. Henry pulls out his wallet and pulls out a twenty also. Piper pulls out a ten while Paige pulls out a ten. Phoebe laughs as she sees everyone had even change. "give this as a tip" She says. "Okay our pizza will be done in half an hour." So Prue, I never heard from you. Why didn't you try contacting us after you died?" Asks Leo. "Well... afte I found myself and accepted the fact I was dead I tried to contact you but--" She rolls her eys and looks at Grams. "She didn't let me." COntinues Prue. Patty looks at her mother. "Mom!" She shouts making everyone wince. "Well... even if she did make contac they would have been too distracted to perform their Witchy duties." She defends herself and Prue and Patty give her a small slap on the shoulder. Eventualy Leo grabs the keys and drives to the pizza place. ten minutes late he brings seven pizza boxes and everyone grabs a slice. It got dark soon and the children asked if they could see the women's powers. Grams accepted and threw her arms up to the wall where they were practicing. The wall blew up and Piper froze the flying pieces. "My turn." Said Prue and used her power of telekinesis and carefully took the big chunks out of the way so no one could be harmed. "okay. Time to clean up the smoke." Patty said as she waved her hands and the smoke disapated. The children applauded. The sisters do to. "So... who's going to repair that?" Asks Piper. The women look at each other and signal to hold hands. They look at the wall and a light appears around their hands then they raise their hands and the wall repais. Again evryone applauds. It was nine o'clock and everyone thought they should sleep the night due to many reasons. The adults were the only ones awake and the atmosphere changed. "Okay. Girls, There's something we need to tell you." Grams stated and she lowered her voice. "There's something we need to do because something dark is coming?" Asks Phoebe. Grams and Patty look at each other. Prue smiled. "How did you know?" Asked Grams. "Piper has premonitions in her sleep while I get them during the day." Responded Phoebe. "Do you guys know what's going on?" Asked Leo to the women. "No. But it had desrupted our peace and we sensed danger coming your way. It felt close but then again it felt far away. We came here to find and destroy that problem." Explained Grams. "And we'll need your help to do it." Added Prue. "Okay so where's this danger?" Asked Piper. After she said that Sakura teleports with Rico Sensei. Everyone notices them and stands up. Rico sensei thanks Sakura. "Go get the others and meet up at the ruins." He says in Japanese. Sakura nods and teleports to Jesus' house. "Are you perhaps the Charmed ones?" He asks the sisters. They nod. "We are going to need your help for something big. It's a huge threat but we haven't told the trainees." He goes on. The sisters look at each other and the dead whisper. The men look at each other then Leo realizes something. "So this danger. what is it?" He asks. "It's something to do with some ruins and some shadowy monsters and a huge threat because of some hot chick who decided to kill that town." He explains. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everyone looked at him with curiosity and concern. "And you want us to help you." Asks Piper. "Yes, please. Okay, here's what I know." He then explains about Persona and the students and Cassandra and Sai. It was almost eleven when he finished explaining and answering questions. "So, you shoot yourself in the head with that gun and a Persona comes out?" Prue asked. "Correct. I'll show you." He pulls out the evoker everyone tries to stop him but he fires before anyone uses their powers on him. Rico Sensei fired the gun, No gun shot was heard or explosion just a loud click and Lucia protected him. He gasped then Lucia disappeared. He looked real happy. "That was Lucia, My Persona. She helps me understand things and helps me look for dangers. By the way, you have some evil thing in the basement. It looked human." He goes on and Leo, Coop Henry run to the basement. Leo orbs them there and the sisters try to orb there but Phoebe gasps. She has another premonition. In the premonition, The demon throws lightning at Leo but Leo orbs out of place and behind the demon. The other men scatter. Coop clutches his heart and his hands glow pink. He flings the Light at the demon. The demon gets hit and throws a fireball at Henry. Henry dodges it and grabs a nearby spear and kills the demon with it. The premonition ends and Phoebe is gasping. "Wait! They'll kill the Demon." Shouts Phoebe. The sisters look at each other then Paige cries out. "But Henry--" Then The trio of men orb in. "We got it." says Henry and kisses his wife, Paige. "Anyways. Please come with us." Rico begs. "Okay, fine, Mom, Grams, Prue please go with our men and put the crystal shield around the children please. Attention, Men. Please stay here. with the children. If any danger comes, call us." Says Piper. "But what will we do?" Asks Mom. "After you finish the Crystal shield, Orb to us okay?" Phoebe says. Everyone agrees and the sisters grab Rico sensei and Rico Sensei is orbed to the ruins. Everyone is there and the cousins are playing with their weapons. "Are you perhaps, the charmed ones?" Asks Mikado Sensei. The three women smile and nod. Then three more women appear. "Okay, that is taken care of. Were here to help!" Says Grams with pride. "Okay calm down Grams, You're dead and what is this place?" Asks Paige. "These are the ruins I was talking to you about. And those are the students. The trainees." Rico Sensei goes on. "Say what now?" Asks Terry. "That's Terry, That's Chicharito and That's Jesus." Mikado Sensei introduces the cousins. The cousins greet them. "I'm Piper. Nice to meet you." "I'm Paige." "I'm Phoebe." "I'm their grandmother, Grams." "I'm their dead mother, Patty." "And I'm the recently dead sister. My name's Prue." "Uh, Dead?" Asks Chicharito. "Long story. So Where's the danger?" Asks Prue. "In there. But even though you have powers I suggest you take a weapon. Jesus will help you with that." Mikado Sensei told the sisters and the dead trio. Jesus walked up to Paige. "Think of the weapon you want to wield and I'll make it." He said. He reached out his hands and she did too. She bowed his head and lights swarmed around the joined hands and when the light died down, it revealed a crossbow. Except this Crossbow had 19 places for an arrow and all were filled with arrows. She recieved quiver of about 100 arrows. "Nice!" She said and she started to examine the weapon. Jesus took a step to the left and it was Piper's turn. Jesus and Piper joined hands and lights swarmed around their hands. The lights dispersed and a crossbow of twenty arrows appeared. Mikado Sensei Shouted in Victory with Rico Sensei. "Don't ask. They're in love with the number twenty anyways..." He goes over to Phobe and they join hands. The lights appeared again and when they died down, it appeared to be a spear. Phoebe chuckled and played with her weapon. Next was Prue's turn. They joined hands and lights surrounded their hands. The lights dissapeared and it revealed to be a "Light-hybee Spear." A spear used to command swarms of bees. Prue smiled. Jesus did the same with Patty. She chose an interesting weapon. She chose a Revolver that looked like a Pirate's revolver. She Laughed. "I always wanted one of these." She teases her mother. Grams rolls her eyes and joins hands with Jesus. When the lights dissapeared, it revealed to be a musket. She laughed and looked at her daughter. I lost this weapon when I was little. Her daughter smiled. "Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Mikado Sensei asks. Rico Sensei exclaims and gives the sisters and the dead trio each an evoker. "What's this for? We already got our weapons." Says Piper. "You'll see. Anyways... Let's go!" Rico Sensei shouts and summons Lucia. Everybody watches then walks towards the towns rusted wooden entrance door to the ruins. Mikado Sensei looks at everybody and smiles then goes into the gates.